Crecer
by sjofnj
Summary: Suenan las sirenas.


Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por diversión, no me demanden.

* * *

**.**

**CRECER**

**.**

* * *

**...**

Perezosas maquinas se movían una y otra vez en un ritmo constante, era lo único que mantenía viva la ciudad, acero fundido encarcelado en monstruosas superficies. Era una mañana otoñal especialmente fría, ejemplo temprano de las que vendrían.

-Ranma, ¿vas a almorzar?- El joven muchacho les negó con la cabeza.

-Ehh, no...- Balbuceó.

-Está bien.- Agitaron sus manos en símbolo de adiós, mientras acuchilleaban y lo miraban con burla "Maldito Saotome", "Quisiera ser él" y soñaron con ese día mientras corrían a la fila. Al menos tenían algo gratis para comer.

_Esos dos idiotas me siguieron hasta acá,_ dijo para sí. Moviendo la cabeza y la risa retenida en sus ojos. Hiroshi y Daisuke con suerte podían levantar una pala, pero se las arreglaron.

Ranma miró sus manos maltratadas por la tierra y el cemento, hace algunos meses jamás hubiese pensado que estaría trabajando en una obra de construcción de edificios.

Era casi irónico.

Ellos que amaban el arte marcial más que a la vida misma, verse sumidos en la más absoluta pobreza no era problema, no. Mientras tuvieran al menos la voluntad de levantarse y caminar, encontrarían un río, pescarían y tomarían algunos frutos silvestres.

Sería un festín, manjar de los dioses.

Ya lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo en sus extensos viajes por todo Asia, pero eso no era opción hoy, ni mañana. Él tenía una familia por la que responder ahora, y si miraba un poco a su alrededor todos estaban pasando por lo mismo.

Evocó ese recuerdo una vez más.

*O*

Llegaban un poco tarde del Instituto con Akane. Saludaron, pero nadie salió a recibirlos, inmediatamente acudieron alarmados a la cocina buscando a Kasumi. Suspiraron aliviados pensando que todo estaba bien cuando encontraron a sus padres y la chica ahí, pero algo estaba mal. Kasumi se secaba las lágrimas mientras Soun la consolaba. Ese día les avisaron que todos sus ahorros se habían perdido. La crisis financiera era tan grande que los bancos no tenían forma de recuperar ni devolver dinero a miles de personas, entre los que se encontraba la familia Tendo.

Ese día comprendieron de repente que no tenían más que lo que les quedaba en la despensa. Con las clases y arriendo del dojo en números rojos, el trabajo de Soun como representante de la comunidad que poco podía aportar. Genma que no estaba trabajando y Nodoka que también había perdido sus pequeños ahorros, no tenían nada.

Nabiki hablaba sobre encontrar dinero fácil en los pachinkos, pero era absurdo.

_¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir siete personas con el dinero de juegos que probablemente también estarían en bancarrota?_

No, no podrían, no con esta crisis. Las cuatro mujeres de su familia tendrían que salir en poco tiempo a pedir limosna. La sola idea lo laceró.

¡NO!

¡Jamás lo permitiría!

Con eso mente, vagó todo el día siguiente desorientado por la ciudad, golpeando cada sucursal y puesto de ventas existente.

Era tarde, se podía ver a lo lejos la línea del horizonte escondiéndose. Nadie quería contratar a artistas marciales ni a la hermosa chica del cabello de fuego, o mejor dicho, _nadie quería contratarla para nada que pudiera ser lícito_, agriándosele el rostro.

Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera subió la valla y caminó como todos, con manos en los bolsillos, abatido. Se topó con una pequeña piedrita que golpeó rápidamente impactando de lleno en la cabeza de un hombre mayor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, derribando al señor. Corrió a la velocidad de la luz a disculparse, haciendo una reverencia perfecta en noventa grados.

-¡Lo siento mucho Señor! ¡No quise lastimarlo de forma intencional!

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Y le sonrió amistosamente sobándose la cabeza que palpitaba con la amenaza de hincharse dentro de poco.

-Mmm…No, yo...Nada en especial- Levantó los hombros y los bajos como queriendo decir algo, pero arrepintiéndose al final, volviendo las manos a sus bolsillos.- Lo siento, solo estaba, yo..., estaba buscando trabajo y no lo hice- Amargado.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Y qué sabes hacer?-Inquirió curioso.

-Bueno, ehh…- Pensó, rascándose la mejilla incómodo.

-JOJOJO…- Se rió el hombre mayor- Te apuesto a que puedes utilizar esos músculos en algo bueno, ven a verme mañana.-Le entregó una tarjeta, mientras se retiraba.

-A las 9am en punto- Y agitó su mano al cielo despidiéndose.

_"Construcciones Kongo Gumi". _

Por fin algo bueno este día y sonrió brillantemente, guardando celosamente la tarjeta dentro de su ropa.

*O*

-¿Ranma?

Volvió a la realidad cuando una linda muchacha se acercaba corriendo a él, con sus cortos cabellos balanceándose por la brisa, su respiración haciendo pequeños vapores con el frio y sus pequeñas manos ocupadas con algo que apretaba cerca de su pecho.

-Akane.-Dijo sonrojándose.

-Bobo, olvidaste tu almuerzo.

-Yo...Sí, lo siento- Agachó su cabeza y la miró lentamente mientras el flequillo le ocultaba sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no estabas almorzando con los otros?- Preguntó la chica curiosa, mientras desenvolvía los alimentos del paquete y los acomodaba en un pequeño espacio vacío que encontraron.

-Solo quería terminar esto, a esta hora está lleno.-Le sacó la lengua, mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-Ohhh…- Akane lo miró y le sonrió con esa derrite corazones Saotome de mil voltios.

-¡Rayos Akane, no comeré si tú lo hiciste!- Le dijo, volviendo el rostro para salir de su ensoñación.

-Ya quisieras que te cocinara, pero no. Lo hizo Kasumi, anda come. Debes estar hambriento. - Conciliadoramente Akane no quiso discutir con él. Últimamente se veían tan poco, los dos con pequeños trabajos que hacer, estos eran momentos preciosos.

-¿Por qué no estas comiendo?

-¡No hables con la boca llena!

-¡NOH ESTOYJSF HABDJFBLANDSDDO CON LA BOSDCA LLENJAD...!

-No, y yo no lo estoy viendo.- Sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a almorzar.

-¿Akane?

-¿Si Ranma...?

-¡Gracias!

-¿Por?

-¡Gracias por venir!- _Por mí, _agregó mentalmente.

-¡No hay de qué!

Se levantaron luego de escuchar la sirena que llamaba a los trabajadores _de vuelta al trabajo_, desempolvaron su vestimenta. La media hora se pasaba volando y ella tenía que regresar apresuradamente a su puesto de trabajo.

Él, aunque un poco nervioso, se atrevió a acercar sus manos hasta el cuello de su prometida y la envolvió rápidamente en la bufanda que la chica se había quitado al momento de comer.

Ella, desde su posición bajita, podía ver la nuez del cuello de su prometido mientras la abrigaba cuidadosamente. Sonrió conmovida por su pequeño gesto y se ruborizó furiosamente. _¿Esto es lo que llaman amor?_

-¡No te resfríes boba!- Desvió su rostro de lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-¡No lo haré! No si estoy envuelta hasta los orejas como me dejaste, bobo.- Bromeó la chica.

Ranma volvió rápidamente su rostro a la chica para rebatirla enojado, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

_"__Es tan linda"_ con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

-¡No te vayas!- Dijo de repente.

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que trabajar.- Le respondió frunciendo las cejas y mirándolo extrañada.

-¡No! O sea, sí. Me refiero a esta tarde, no te vayas sin mí, pasaré a buscarte ¿Si?- Dijo orgullosamente, pues _le estaba haciendo un favor al recogerla ¿no?_

-Está bien Ranma, espero no olvidarlo. - Y le cerró un ojo.

\- ¡Serás mala, marimacho!- Alegó dolido el muchacho.

-Solo un poquito.- Respondió moviendo los dedos índice y pulgar, mostrándole una pequeña rendija. Lo vio tan enfurruñado, como un niño pequeño y sonrió traviesamente. Se acercó velozmente al muchacho y lo besó en la mejilla para echarse a correr velozmente.

El pobre muchacho más tieso que una piedra, se sonrojó hasta el inicio del pelo y solo pudo tocar con sus ásperos dedos donde la muchachita posó sus labios y sonrió inocentemente.

-¡Maldito con suerte!- Le gritaron Daisuke e Hiroshi, mientras lo tomaban del cuello y le hacían una llave.

-¡Sabíamos que esto pasaría!- Y continuaron "felicitándolo" por un rato, hasta que escucharon decir al chico de mármol entre dientes: fea-marimacho-con-cero-atractivo-destructora-de-corazones-Saotome, sonrojado hasta el estómago recordando el beso anterior.

=0=

* * *

**N/A.**

Pequeña historia sin sentido, muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes. Suena la sirena, de vuelta al trabajo, muchos no volvieron, tampoco Manuel (8); es la canción: "Te recuerdo Amanda" de Víctor Jara, que tema más ad hoc para una historia de dulce y agraz.

* En 1992 hubo una de las crisis económicas más grandes en Japón.


End file.
